<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lap by melbeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798546">Lap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbeach/pseuds/melbeach'>melbeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hit the Floor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbeach/pseuds/melbeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude has an interesting (and dirty) surprise for Zero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey babies, I'm Mel and I'm from Brazil, needless to say, English is not my first language, so, be patient, it may contain grammar errors or misspelling, and I'm really sorry for that. </p><p>Be gentle with me, leave your thoughts and opinions on the comments!</p><p>Loooots of love, be safe! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>(Zero and Jude's rights are from VH1, I'm just having fun writing about this hotties)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jude: </strong>
  <em>“8 pm, there’ll be a white Masserati waiting for you in front of the arena. DON’T ASK QUESTIONS! love you babe, xx</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ps: I left some clothes on your locker, wear them” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Zero: </strong>
  <em>“Are you going to kidnap me? I hope you chose good pair of clothes, I want to look good in the hostage photos”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jude: </strong>
  <em>"Something like that</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Have a good practice, see you at night, xx".</em>
</p><p>Zero was like a child, extremely anxious (and pampered too, but this he’ll never admit), all he could think about was Jude’s surprise. Although, he managed to do an excellent practice, remaining untouchable on the outside, always sarcastic and teasing his teammates, inside was another thing, his mind wondering if he had forgotten some special date. He was sure that their anniversary is in two weeks.  </p><p>Pete blew the final whistle at seven-fifteen pm. The coach was pushing them to the limit, they were exhausted, all that because of the finals, he always doubled their training time on behalf of flawless performance on the court. Zero wished he could rest a little before going out with his man but definitely doesn’t have time.   </p><p>The blonde hated with the same intensity that he loved the finals, he was twice as stressed by Pete's sudden insanity but since he had plans to take Terrence down and win the MVP, he devoted himself to the practice.</p><p>He got into the shower, the water was as hot as a summer day on Cali, he could felt his tension slowly leaving his tired muscles. He was so tired; all he wanted was a nice, long, and steamy shower on bathtub with Jude on top of him, slowly riding him, making him squirm with pleasure.</p><p>Checking his watch, he saw he had twenty more minutes until the car arrived to pick him up. Zero took a nice and relaxing bath, felling already renewed to meet his boyfriend; he missed the brunette so much, all the finals craziness stole their time together, Jude with administration problems and him with Pete.</p><p>The baller got out of the shower and looked at his locker, some of his favorite clothes carefully packed on a backpack: a pair of light jeans, torn at the knee, a black button-down blouse, and his inseparable white sneakers. In that backpack, he had everything he usually wore to get ready and looking smoking hot. Jude was so considerate; he couldn’t help becoming a big softie.</p><p>Thirty-five minutes later and an absurd amount of perfume (Zero was sure that half of Pacco Rabanne's empire was built with his money, almost two bottles of perfume a month), he was heading out of the Playground and entering the white car parked in front of the main gate.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, why on earth would a human being use this amount of perfume?" Lionel said and even coughed a bit, opening all the windows, Zero looked at her and rolled his eyes "Poor Jude probably lost his smell" Lionel started the car and opened the GPS on her iPhone.</p><p>“oh, shut up” Zero said “your dear old hubby smells like shit, doesn’t he? ” He laughed.</p><p><br/>
"Fuck you” She screamed and rolled her eyes “Do you actually think u smells good? You damaged my nose permanently, Jude will have to pay me therapy” The car stopped on a traffic light.</p><p>"Where the hell are we going?" Zero was unaware of those streets, and he knew LA like the palm of his hand.</p><p>“I cannot and will not answer your question, after all, your perfume has corroded my brain” Lionel mocked the baller again, and he thought she only existed to make his life a living hell, cockblocking him and Jude and setting fire on the team staff. However, he admired her relationship with Jude, loving and caring about him as if she was his mother “We’re close, send Jude a message”.</p><p>He quickly took his phone out of his pocket: <em>“crazy Lionel is taking me to a strange place; I have no idea where it is. I hope you are not planning to get rid of me”</em></p><p>Jude’s answer came soon: <em>“How you discover my plan? I am upset that we were unable to complete it”</em></p><p>Zero laughed and replied: <em>“Sincerely Mr. Kinkade, I thought my body was something for you”.</em></p><p>"you two are disgusting" Lionel interrupted the message, he noticed she stopped in front of a ballet studio “love is so nauseating, I think I’m gonna be sick"</p><p>“honey, you really need to fuck! FUCK HARD!” He gave emphasis to hard “promise I’ll find a good friend to do the job!”</p><p>“get the fuck out of my car, u fucker” he laughed and got out, she sped up the car, leaving him there, wondering where the hell was his boyfriend</p><p>Carefully, he checked the front door and it was open, so he entered the studio, noticing a trail of lights and arrows that showed him what direction he should follow. They lead him to a room full of mirrors.</p><p>Frowning he entered the room, the only light there was a spotlight and a black chair was under it. The scenario was creepy, only him in a room full of mirrors, practically a horror movie scene.</p><p>“Jude?” He called, walking towards the chair he saw a note there "What the fuck is this?" He recognized Jude's perfect handwriting, on the note:<em><span class="u"> Sit down and enjoy</span></em>.</p><p>He chuckled a little but obeyed the note. When he sat, the lights went out and the spotlight went up towards the door, there was a half-naked Jude; except for a pair of black stockings and a Versace jockstrap, he had bought as a joke to embarrass his boyfriend.</p><p>“daaamn” his lower abdomen twitched and couldn’t help groping his crotch and biting his lip with desire “fuck babe, ur so fucking hot” he started to get up when he heard Jude's voice.</p><p>“No! Sit and enjoy it” Jude’s tone made the blonde shiver a little, his cock hardening on his pants.</p><p> Zero squeaked when an extremely sensual song echoed, his heart skipped a beat and the air suddenly felt thicker when Jude started walking as sneaky as a cougar towards him. He was in a living dream and feeling so fucking hot.</p><p>The blonde shivered, automatically trying to reach Jude’s body, who chuckled and slapped his hand, circling the chair and standing behind him, gently rubbing his chest, undoing his buttons one by one, slightly scratching where he touched.</p><p>“Jude” he tried again to grab Jude’s body.</p><p>“No touching” the brunette said directly on his ear, licking and sucking there.</p><p>Zero focused on the view, the mirror made it possible to see Jude's beautiful ass framed in that jock through the other mirrors. The baller held his breath when he saw the movements coordinated with the music happen behind him, with Jude rubbing himself behind him in the chair.</p><p>When the brunette came in front of him, he had a better view of that perfect body, his golden skin glowing like the sun, those thighs covered by the socks, his ass exposed by the jock. Jude crossed his body with his arms, stretching his leg beside and slowly bending in front of him, exposing his lubricated hole, filled with a black plug, for Gideon’s eyes.</p><p>He walked two steps away from his boyfriends and slowly turned around between Zero’s opened thighs, he squatted propping himself on his knees and bouncing there, his face rubbing on the crotch in front of him. Zero felt himself tremble in place and his dick twitched inside his underwear.</p><p>Jude stand up and turned around again, positioning himself on all fours shaking his ass on the air.</p><p>“Fuuuuuck Jude” Zero said desirably and without restraint, he slapped the round ass in front of him, squeezing the tender flesh with a will. Jude quickly turned away from the grip of his hands.</p><p>"you must keep your hands to yourself" the brunette said as he kneeled and on a quick movement sat on his boyfriend's lap, right on top of his needy dick, and rolled there, rubbing himself exactly where Gideon's hard cock was.</p><p>“damn babe, you're killing me” he glued his back on the chest behind him, guiding his hand to the blonde hair, massaging the scalp and sometimes griping hard that silk hair.</p><p>Again, Jude got up and turned around, easily straddling his boyfriend's lap, bouncing and grinding on the music rhythm against his dick, making him shiver in place and hold his boyfriend's buttocks tightly “babe, please ...” begged for mercy.</p><p>"What a disobedient boy, can't you keep your hands to yourself? I mean, I should stop the show, lucky you’re that hot and I can't wait to feel this huge dick wrecking me" Zero's mouth fell open; he had never heard his boyfriend speaking like that. His level of arousal was the highest, he was sure there was a wet spot on pants, where the head of his dick leaked loads of pre-cum.</p><p>Zero tried to kiss the brunette's mouth, but he was pushed and had his jaw roughly held.</p><p>"You only get a reward if you behave properly" Jude sensually licked Zero's mouth and I gave him a light slap on the left cheek, the blond felt like he was going to die, his body was shivering with need.</p><p>The brunette got up, slowly touching his chest and playing with his nipples, moaning on the process. Moving his hips according to the beat, he took of his jock, and throw it to his man, exhibiting his delicious dick; wet with pre-cum. The baller’s mouth watered and he swore he was drooling.   </p><p>“I'm gonna wreck you” Zero growled seeing Jude pleasuring himself with a sloppy handjob “You'll feel me for days inside you” the brunette bit his lips moaning, fucking his own hands  “I'm going to fuck you so deep that you will be able to taste my cock”</p><p>“come and fuck me” Zero lost his control and jumped at Jude, kissing him desperately, holding him hard against his firm body.</p><p>The kiss didn’t last long, the desperate blonde turned his boyfriend around and sank on to his knees, bending Jude on the chair, letting his hole exposed for his own pleasure. The plug also vibrated, giving Jude even more pleasure, he bites that round ass, sucking each side.</p><p>“You son of a bitch, that plug made me lose my mind” Zero opened, even more, his man’s ass and admired the piece of silicone vibrating; Jude’s entrance was clenching the silicon thing.</p><p>“come on Gideon” Jude plead “m so horny” Zero laughed and immediately licked around the plug, listening to his babe moan with the contact. He plucked it out of his boyfriend's entrance and replaced it with his tongue, licking the satin and warm interior him, who was screaming in pleasure and practically seated on Zero’s face, grinding on his tongue fucking himself.</p><p> “Yeahn Gid, fuuck, ur so good” Jude meowed when the blonde started a quick handjob on him, making him scream even louder than before echoing through that whole room. He was ending up in the boyfriend's tongue, who, with his free hand was slapping his buttocks. That was all too much for Jude, who came in Zero’s hand, panting and screaming.</p><p> </p><p>The insanity overtaking them both, Zero got up behind his boyfriend and played with his hole, slapping the head of his dick against it, putting in and out just to tease him.</p><p>“please babe, please fuck me” Jude plead, trying to reach Zero with his butt.</p><p>“you like to tease, don’t you?” The baller slapped his men’s ass “I like to tease too, baby” said and penetrated him in one lunge, which made the chair almost fall forward with force. He could see the brunette’s face through the mirror, his lips opened on “O” shape.  </p><p>He slowly removed his dick and roughly penetrated him again, doing this over and over again.</p><p>“Gideon please, please, please fuck me” Jude sobbed and clenched around his cock.</p><p>“fuck baby, your hole’s milking my dick” The blonde firmly grabbed his boyfriend’s waist and thrusting hard, fucking his boyfriend the way he liked but was too shy to admit, leaving slowly coming back harder.</p><p>"YEAH, more, more, more" Jude begged</p><p>"ur so tight" Zero growls, slapping Jude’s but “m gonna fuck u so good” He bit his men back, never stopping fucking the brunettes role. He left the EVP body just to turn him around, easily picking him up on his arms and sitting on the chair Jude was.</p><p>Jude positioned his boyfriend's cock inside him, he went down hard, kissing him sloppy, the moans being swallowed by each other. The brunette started bouncing wildly on the boyfriend's cock, his feet on the floor to make his movements easier. Gideon's cock was reaching incredible places, and beating his prostate. Jude transferred his hot on his boyfriend's back, scratching wherever he touched, leaving welts on Zero’s back.</p><p>“ur so deep babe, so, so deep” Jude meowed again, they both felt their orgasm rinsing, eyes connected, and talking. The moment was so intimate that their pace slowed down too, their eyes were making love at that time.</p><p>But it passed as soon as it came, Jude's eyes lit up "are you tired, Gideon?" Zero's laughed, his once blue eyes, now black with lust, lit up.</p><p>He walked with Jude on his lap to the mirror, dropping him there and turning him to face their reflection, they were a mess, scratched and bitten, Zero pushed his boyfriend until his face was pressed in the mirror.</p><p>“You little bitch, gonna drive me insane” He rushed back inside his boyfriend, hugging him tightly to support them both, his left hand wrapped around Jude’s throat, Jude sucking his pointer finger. One of the brunette hands propped on the mirror, the other was in the silky blonde hair.</p><p>"Fuck, Gid, I’m gonna… fuuuck" Gideon was fucking him hard and beating his prostate, pressing his lips to Jude's ear and uttered all kinds of insane things on his ear, who swallowed his breath and came all over the mirror, crying and shivering on his boyfriend's cock “Yeah gid, fuck, yeah, cum inside me” Jude's entrance began to milk Zero's cock.</p><p>“fuck baby, your hole’s milking me up so fucking goood ” The baller hugged his lover with all his strength and fucked him until he completely spilled deep inside his boyfriend, both moaning and shaking against each other.</p><p>Zero felt limp, Jude looked out of place, and he only stood because Gideon's body supported him. He slowly turned them around in a frontal hug and they both slid in down the mirror, falling on the cold floor with Jude's limp body on top of him.</p><p>He cuddled Jude up to himself, stroking his soft hair and hugging him with the rest of the strength he had in his body. Zero's whole world was in his arms. It all made sense when Jude was with him, he could no longer see life without that man.</p><p>He never wanted to marry, have children, a house, a family, but all that changed when Jude came on the scene, all cruel past with an adopted family was forgotten. Jude brought back Gideon's best version.</p><p>"Babe" called out to Jude when he felt himself moving slowly against him.</p><p>"um" replied, lowered and dragged, Gideon laughed lightly when he realized that his lover was slightly hoarse.</p><p>"I love you so much it even hurts" kissed Jude's cheek softly.</p><p>“I love you so much, you can't imagine,” the Brunette said groggily and place a chaste and loving kiss to his man lips “you are everything to me, Gideon”</p><p>"You are my world" Gideon smiled and glued his lips to Jude’s.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>